Mis OC
by Solange's
Summary: No es una historia, más bien presentaré a mis OC, las imagenes van a poder encontrarlas en mi cuenta de deviantart la cual pondré en breve en la descripción.
1. Uchiha Yusuke

**Biografía de Uchiha Yusuke**

* * *

 **Nombre:** Yusuke Uchiha (うちは 愉介, _Uchiha Yusuke_ ) sin embargo, desde que su madre se casó con Shinichi su apellido en el otro universo pasó a ser Yusuke Okazaki (岡崎 愉介, _Okazaki Yusuke_ ).

 **Especie:** es en un 80% Saiyajin, 15% chiroptero y en un 5% humano

 **Cumpleaños:** 1 de Enero

 **Edad:**

Gaiden: 13 años

Boruto The Movie: 14 años

 **Estatura:**

Gaiden: 1,55 m

Boruto: 1,60 m

 **Peso:**

Gaiden: 49 kg

Boruto: 52 kg

 **Lugar de Nacimiento:** Monte Paozu, en el distrito 439 del Este.

 **Afiliación/Lealtad:**

Konoha

Familia Okazaki

Familia Uchiha

 **Clan:** Clan Uchiha

 **Familia:** hijo mayor de Sasuke Uchiha y Diva Okazaki, como tal es miembro del legendario Clan Uchiha. Es el primer nieto de Son Goku y Chi-chi, sobrino de Gohan, Saya, Goten, Yukino y Haruka, mientras que de parte de Sasuke es nieto de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y sobrino de Itachi. Además de ser primo de Belle y Pan. Tiene como hermanos menores y fruto del matrimonio de Diva con Shinichi a Akihiko, Rui y Yuna Okazaki.

 **Aspecto físico:** es un chico joven de tez clara con el cabello de color onix como el de Sasuke, mientras que sus ojos son de color celeste, como los de su madre Diva. Muchas veces durante sus viajes Sasuke indica que el ver los ojos de Yusuke le recuerda a los de Diva.

Muchas personas incluso Naruto siempre dicen que se parece mucho a Sasuke a su edad, por esta misma razón, no queriendo que lo confundieran continuamente con Sasuke cambia de peinado muy seguido, llevándolo al comienzo al igual que su padre con dos flecos a los costados que llegan a su barbilla, con la ligera diferencia de llevar un fleco adicional por encima de su frente. Hace todo lo posible para no parecerse a su padre en cuanto a aspecto físico, aunque en la mayoría de los casos no siempre lo logra, aún cuando se deje crecer el cabello como su tío Itachi, el cual usó ese estilo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Gracias a su atractivo físico es considerado muy guapo tanto para las chicas de su propia aldea como para las de otras. Tanto así que cuando va a su antigua academia a recoger a sus hermanas menores las compañeras de estas siempre lo molestan o lo invitan a salir con ellas, a lo cual el joven siempre rechaza muy amablemente.

Viste ropa muy cómoda tanto para sus misiones como para su vida diaria en la aldea, con el emblema del Clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda, durante su viaje con Sasuke empieza a usar una capa negra igual a la de su padre.

 **Personalidad:** Se le conoce por ser un chico muy calmado, serio y respetuoso con los extraños o con personas que tienen un rango mayor al de él, además de respetar y tener siempre en cuenta la opinión de los demás. A la hora de tener que luchar siempre luce muy calmado y confiado de sus habilidades sin subestimar a su contrincante, analizando primero la situación antes de idear un contraataque.

A diferencia de como es en la actualidad durante sus años en la academia ninja era conocido como un niño problema, además de estar muy orgulloso de su linaje, no sólo como un Uchiha sino también por pertenecer a una de las razas de guerreros más fuertes del universo 7, considerándose a sí mismo superior al resto y no necesitar de ninguna ayuda o de compañeros. Su actitud rebelde se debe principalmente a la falta que le hacía Sasuke o tal vez de una figura paterna en su niñez, pero gracias a la ayuda de su abuelo Son Goku y de Shinichi él pronto aprendería a ser más humilde y compasivo, para luego disculparse con sus compañeros y maestros por su actitud durante la academia.

No obstante su actitud de niño problema Yusuke cambiaba drásticamente cuando estaba en presencia o pasaba tiempo junto con sus hermanos menores Sarada, Nanami, Akemi y a sus hermanos nacidos del matrimonio de Diva con Shinichi, Hajime, Yuna y Emi llegando a ser muy cariñoso, amable y devoto con todos ellos al ser parte de su familia, además de sentir que siendo el hermano mayor tiene el deber de protegerlos. Su afecto y amor por todos ellos es tan grande que el mismo Sasuke una vez afirmó que la actitud de Yusuke con respecto a sus hermanos es idéntica a la que Itachi tenía con él cuando pequeño.

Sasuke puntualizó más de una vez que la personalidad de Yusuke era muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor, sino casi iguales tanto en su forma de pensar como en el de analizar las cosas y por su gran inteligencia. Aunque a pesar de eso, al ser de sangre saiyajin le gustan las peleas y la posibilidad de enfrentar a alguien fuerte lo emociona, igual que a Goku.

Tiene un gran sentido del honor a la hora de la batalla, aspecto que heredó de su abuelo Goku, al haber sido entrenado por este durante su niñez, queriendo ganar con sus propias habilidades, aunque es humilde y sabe aceptar la ayuda de otros cuando se encuentra en dificultad a diferencia de los saiyajin de sangre pura, como lo son su abuelo Goku y Vegeta.

Yusuke es el único de los hermanos Uchiha hasta el momento en saber del oscuro pasado de su clan, junto con la traición de su padre a la aldea en su juventud y del pasado oscuro de Konoha. El conocer las atrocidades y la Maldición del Odio del cual su clan y su propio padre fueron portadores procedió a que él tuviera como convicción ser el último en portar el apellido Uchiha, desapareciendo por siempre con él y su muerte. Quiere mantener la historia de su clan y el pasado de Sasuke oculto de sus hermanas, para que ellas no lleguen a decepcionarse de él y al mismo tiempo para protegerlas de la Maldición del Odio que llevan los miembros del clan.

Al igual que los demás niños de su aldea tiene una gran estima y admira al Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Mientras tanto al igual que Diva tiene un interés muy grande en la música, aunque este solo se limite al tocar la guitarra.

 **Naturaleza del Chakra:** Elemento Fuego, Elemento Viento, Elemento Rayo, Elemento Agua, Elemento Yin, Elemento Yang.

 **Habilidades:** Al ser hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, último descendiente de los Uchiha y de Diva, una mestiza con sangre de Saiyajin y de quiróptero, es considerado un prodigio que solo nace cada 100 años. Al poseer sangre saiyajin tiene habilidades naturales para el combate, convirtiéndolo en un difícil adversario en el combate mano a mano. Gracias a los constantes entrenamientos con su abuelo es muy hábil en el manejo de su ki/chakra siendo capaz de ocultarlo a la perfección para que sus enemigos no lo detecten. Su ritmo de crecimiento en el arte del ninjutsu es tan veloz que gracias a estas mismas habilidades llegó a ser chunin a la edad de 10 años, superando las diferentes pruebas con ingenio y trabajo de equipo, además de haber logrado derrotar muy fácilmente a todos sus oponentes en los combates individuales con el mínimo esfuerzo. A llegado a despertar el Sharingan a la corta edad de tan solo un año de edad (debido a un incidente) siendo el más joven en la historia del clan al haberlo despertado, junto con el Mangekyo Sharingan, llegando a despertarlo antes que cualquier otro, incluso que Sasuke y si tio Itachi, a la corta edad de 13 años.

 **Humano:**

 **Control del Chakra**

Tiene un gran control de su chakra y gracias al hecho de ser un Saiyajin posee grandes cantidades acumulada lo cual logra hacer que no se canse fácilmente en una batalla, teniendo una muy alta resistencia física.

 **Taijutsu**

El haber sido entrenado desde pequeño por su abuelo Goku y su madre lo hacen muy hábil en el manejo del Taijutsu, además que gracias a la sangre saiyajin y quiróptero que corre por sus venas este es más fuerte y veloz que un ser humano normal. Su fuerza solo es superada por su prima Belle.

 **Bukijutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu:** Como miembro del clan Uchiha, Yusuke tiene una gran afinidad y gran manejo en el empleo de armas, como kunai y shuriken. Gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos es capaz de atacar a varios oponentes con sus shuriken impregnados del elemento viento, los cuales las hacen más afiladas que cuchillas. Es capaz de atacar a varios oponentes tanto estén en su rayo de acción o estén escondidos, pudiendolos divisar con su Sharingan.

 **Kenjutsu:** Conoce el arte de la espada desde que empezó a viajar con Sasuke, aunque no sea tan diestro como este último ya que recientemente aprendió a como blandir una y no la usa muy seguido.

 **Dojutsu**

 **Sharingan:** Como todos los que pertenecen al clan Uchiha posee el Sharingan, heredado de Sasuke. Es el más joven Uchiha en la historia del clan al haber despertado el Sharingan, lográndolo a los dos años de edad. Como su padre y hermanas gracias a este Dojutsu es capaz de prever ataques y los movimientos que serán realizados por sus oponentes, además de poder imitar ataques de sus adversarios. Aunque el Sharingan de Yusuke tenga grandes capacidades tiene más inclinación en la realización de Genjutsu muy poderosos logrando convencer al cerebro de su oponente que es real. Una de las principales habilidades de su Sharingan es la de poder ver el flujo de chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien esta bajo un Genjutsu, si tiene las reservas de Chakra bajas o altas. Una característica curiosa de su Sharingan es que en vez de ser rojo y negro, como comúnmente lo tienen todos los de su clan, el suyo es azul con las típicas aspas negras. Esta es una mutación debido a los genes quiróptero heredados por su madre.

 **Mangekyou Sharingan:** Su Mangekyo Sharingan así como su Sharingan es de color azul y negro. Lo despierta a la edad de 13 años, pero por el momento solo ha llegado a usar el Amaterasu, sin embargo aún no ha logrado dominarlo del todo, por esta razón decide empezar a viajar con Sasuke, para que le enseñe como usar su Mangekyo.

 **Ninjutsu:**

Yusuke es muy hábil en el uso de ninjutsu, sin embargo a diferencia de la mayoría de los que pertenecen a su clan él tiene mayor afinidad con el elemento Agua en contraste con el Elemento Fuego como sus hermanas, muy posiblemente debido a que también la misma Diva tenga esta afinidad. No obstante al entrenar constantemente y al arduo trabajo pudo dominar este elemento logrando realizar técnicas como el Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix y el Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego entre otros del mismo elemento del Clan Uchiha.

Es capaz de realizar el Jutsu Clon de Sombra pudiendo realizar hasta 10 clones, gracias a la gran cantidad de poder que le brinda su sangre saiyajin, es muy capaz de crear más pero como esta técnica gasta muchas energías por el momento prefiere quedarse con diez.

Yusuke puede usar el Jutsu de Invocación para convocar a dos jóvenes hermanos lobos, Gina y Kuro. Ambos son dos lobos de un tamaño más grandes que el de un lobo normal, sin embargo son de tamaño mediano en comparación con los lobos adultos. Kuro aún siendo el menor de los dos el más grande en tamaño en comparación con su hermana Gina.

Es capaz de usar otros elementos, como el Elemento Rayo, Elemento Viento así como también ninjutsu del Elemento Yin y el Elemento Yang.

 **Saiyajin:**

 **Transformación:** Como su madre y abuelo puede transformarse en Super Saiyajin, puede transformarse en el Super Saiyajin fase uno desde la temprana edad de cinco años, logrando dominarla por completo en una semana, para después conseguir el Super Saiyajin fase dos a los seis años.

 **Capacidad para volar:** adquiere la capacidad para volar pocos meses después de nacer, logrando dar la vuelta al mundo en tan solo 2 minutos a la sola edad de 3 años.

 **Resistencia:** Aún cuando está habilidad también sea por su parte quiróptero, su cuerpo es muy resistente a ataques de mano a mano y a posibles heridas graves de armas, como dagas, shuriken, espadas las cuales gracias a las células de quiróptero se regeneran al instante.

 **Quirópteros:** estas habilidades solo están latentes en él y solo las puede usar en un 10%, debido a que aún no ha pasado por la transición de humano a quiróptero completo como su madre y tía.

 **Regeneración:** al ser en parte y poseer células de quiróptero puede regenerar cualquier parte u órgano de su cuerpo a una velocidad inimaginable en tanto tenga suficiente sangre en su cuerpo, sin la necesidad de ninjutsu médico o de las semillas senzu.

 **Velocidad:** Como todo quiróptero es extremadamente veloz, logrando correr 10 veces más rápido que un ser humano normal.

 **Inmortal:** Al ser un quiróptero puede resistir ataques mortales a los cuales un ser humano normal moriría, como balas, cañones y puñales. La única manera en que podrían matarlo sería cortandole la cabeza.

 **Belleza:** Aparte de ser del Clan Uchiha, también heredó la belleza sobrehumana de sus genes quiróptero y de su madre. Según él mismo dice esta es solo una fachada, otra de las herramientas que los quirópteros usan para engañar el ojo humano para que bajen la guardia, en ocasiones engatusarlos para así poder matarlos. Él no hace uso de esta habilidad, al haber sido entrenado por su abuelo, además de que su orgullo Saiyajin y Uchiha le impide que use "trucos baratos" para ganar una batalla, queriendo ganar sus batallas limpiamente y con sus propias habilidades. Aunque a veces no puede controlar esta habilidad, sin importar que solo pueda usar el 10% las chicas a veces no dejan de perseguirlo, curiosamente la única chica que no se ve afectada es Nara Karura a lo cual tanto él como sus hermanas se preguntan el porqué de esto, sin obtener respuesta algunas, por el momento.

 **Inteligencia:** Desde pequeño ha demostrado tener un inteligencia por encima de lo normal, siendo capaz de leer oraciones complejas desde los dos años y medio, aunque esta se le atribuya a los genes quiróptero de Diva, ya que tanto ella como Saya también podían hacer eso a su edad, al igual que pudieron hacerlo sus hermanas menores y prima, Nanami, Akemi y Belle.

 **Relaciones:**

 **Diva Okazaki:** Al ser la única figura paterna en su vida Yusuke está muy apegado a su madre, tanto así que desde que era un pequeño bebé este lloraba cada vez que intentaban alejarlo de los brazos de Diva, un ejemplo claro está cuando tanto Ino como Sakura quisieron cargarlo pero Yusuke empezó a llorar hasta que lo regresaron a los brazos de su madre.

Siempre intenta no preocuparla demasiado, por esa razón cuando obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan no quiso decirle nada, siendo Sasuke el primero a quien acudió por su ayuda y pedirle que no le dijera nada a su madre.

Se mostró que desde muy pequeño era protector y celoso con su madre, tanto así que gastaba travesuras a lo que intentaran hacerlo, el único hombre que se le podía acercar y al que aceptaba era su padre, Sasuke. Su más ferviente deseo, desde que era un niño, era el de ver a sus dos padres siempre juntos y que algún día se casaran, pero al crecer entendió que aunque Sasuke amaba profundamente a Diva ella no lo veía del mismo modo, considerándolo más bien un gran amigo y hermano, ya que el hombre que Diva amaba era Shinichi Okazaki. Al comprender la extraña situación (aunque Shin no le agradara) aceptó a Shin y fue él mismo quien empujó a Su madre para que se reconciliara con el hombre que amaba.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** Tienen una relación muy buena, aún cuando se vean raramente debido a los continuos viajes del hombre. Sienten un gran cariño y afecto el uno por el otro, preocupándose por su bienestar mutuo. Yusuke es el segundo hijo con el cual Sasuke ha pasado más tiempo durante su infancia, hasta cuando este tuvo 3 años y sus hermanas 1 año.

Después de haber cumplido 14 años Yusuke decide viajar junto con Sasuke para poder conocer el mundo y buscar oponentes fuertes fuera de la aldea, aunque esta sea en parte una excusa para pasar más tiempo con su progenitor. Aún cuando quiera mucho a su padre según palabras del propio Yusuke, este afirma que si tuviera que elegir entre salvar a su padre o alguna de sus hermanas, este eligiria a sus hermanas por encima de Sasuke, a lo que este último apoyó totalmente su decisión.

 **Shinichi Okazaki:** Aún cuando Shin solo sea su padrastro Yusuke lo ve como un segundo padre, ya que al igual que sus hermanas Sasuke tampoco estuvo muy presente en su infancia, el cual el pequeño Yusuke intentó llenar esa falta de cariño paterno con Shinichi.

Quiere mucho a Shinichi, aunque empezaron teniendo una relación bastante turbulenta cuando se conocieron, ya que Yusuke no quería que Diva se relacionara con otros hombres que no fueran Sasuke. Por esta razón cuando era un niño no lograba aceptarlo del todo, gastandole bromas continuamente al pobre Shinichi. Aunque sea solo un humano corriente admira su resolución de querer protegerlo a él como a sus hermanas aunque eso pueda matarlo. Según el propio Shinichi le dijo una vez que lo que él más desea es ver siempre la hermosa sonrisa de Diva en su rostro, y no puede lograrlo si sólo es él, debe de tenerlos a todos ellos.

Shinichi quiere mucho a los hijo de Diva y Sasuke, considerándolos como propios al verlos crecer y haber estado junto con ellos durante toda su infancia, brindándole el rol paterno que Sasuke no podía darles al estar continuamente viajando, no obstante él mismo es consciente y sólo se considera un reemplazo de Sasuke en la vida de lo niños. Aunque Yusuke desmintió esta afirmación al decir que Shinichi también era su padre, aún cuando Sasuke fuera su padre biológico Shinichi siempre estuvo ellos y les dio el rol paterno que les hacía falta durante su niñez, por eso lo considera más padre a él que al mismo Sasuke.

Al crecer Yusuke empieza a tener una inclinación por la a música como Diva, tanto así que fue Shin quien le enseñó a Yusuke a tocar la guitarra.

 **Hermanos:** Al igual que su tío Itachi, Yusuke ama profundamente a todos sus hermanos, aunque según él a veces sean un poco molestos. Por ser el mayor de los hermanos y de los primos siente que tiene el deber de protegerlos a tanto su amor por ellas que está dispuesto a todo con tal de que tengan una infancia feliz y guardar el oscuro secreto de sus antepasados y de su padre, hasta de perder la vida con tal de proteger la de ellas.

Por su lado sus hermanas lo admiran mucho y saben que pueden confiar en él para pedir algún consejo. La única vez en que Sarada se molestó con él fue cuando no le quiso hablar sobre Sasuke y la foto en donde aparecía este cuando todavía se encontraba en Taka. Al final Sarada se disculpó por haber sido tan insensible con su hermano, a lo cual este aceptó sus disculpas y perdonandola. Aunque no lo sean considera también a sus primas Belle y Pan como sus hermanas menores.

De entre todos está muy apegado a su medio hermano menor Hajime, al ser aparte de él los únicos varones en una familia llena de chicas, y este siente lo mismo por su hermanos mayor, admirandolo y queriendo ser como él. Su relación se parece mucho a la que Sasuke tenía con Itachi.

 **Abuelos:** Desde pequeño Yusuke siempre ha admirado a su abuelo Son Goku y tiene como objetivo llegar a ser tan fuerte como él para poder derrotarlo algún día. Goku lo ha entrenado desde pequeño, aunque eso no le gustara a Chi-chi quien siempre decía que los niños deben de estudiar, y no pelear. Ve a su abuelo como un modelo a seguir, aunque puede que se porte de modo infantil y a veces llegue a considerarlo más un hermano menor que un abuelo. También cuando tiene algún problema es uno de los primeros a quien recurre para pedir un consejo, ya que no quiere preocupar a su madre, como cuando descubrió el oscuro pasado de su clan y su padre, pidió un consejo sobre que hacer a Goku. Con su abuela, tiene una relación muy buena, no tanto como con su abuelo pero la quiere mucho y Chi-chi a él consintiéndolo por ser su primer nieto.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** Naruto fue maestro de Yusuke por un corto periodo de tiempo, cuando

 **Sakura Haruno:** No hay mucha interacción entre ellos, sin embargo Yusuke se refiere a Sakura como "la esposa de mi padre". Por el lado de Sakura cada vez que ve a Yusuke le hace recordar a Sasuke cuando tenía su edad.

 **Karin Uzumaki:** Yusuke cada vez que siente su presencia o la ve cerca se asusta, debido a que cuando era pequeño Karin siempre lo arrebataba de los brazos de Diva para tenerlo todo para ella, la actitud de "pervertida" de Karin hizo que desde niño se traumara y no la quisiera cerca, escondiéndose o escapandose cada vez la sentía a menos de cien metros de distancia. Karin por su lado no podía controlarse cada vez que veía a Yusuke debido a su gran parecido físico con Sasuke, aun cuando se comporte de una forma maniática con él lo que más quiere es el bienestar de el chico.

 **Otros:** Aún cuando lo niegue considera a Boruto Uzumaki, hijo del séptimo Hokage un gran amigo, mientras que por el lado de Boruto este lo considera como un hermano mayor, aunque al igual que sus hermanas menos Akemi piensa que es un chico tonto, ruidoso y molesto. Tiene una relación neutral con los compañeros de clase de sus hermanas, aunque sí conoce y también de vez en cuando interactua con ellos.

Su mejor amigo es Ren Ichinose, al compartir el mismo gusto por la guitarra.

 **Curiosidades:**

Su nombre significa "chico amable y protector", Diva se lo puso en memoria de su tío Itachi y en honor a Sasuke.

La mutación en sus ojos se le puede atribuir a que al igual que su madre nació con ojos azules aún teniendo ambos padres ojos negros a sus genes quiróptero, ya que las dos reinas quiróptero deben poder diferenciarse entre sí y al momento de la concepción se eligieron genes recesivos en la cadena genética de Chi-chi logrando así que tanto Diva como sus hijos tuvieran ojos azules.

No puede usar todo su potencial en el universo de los ninja, ya que según las reglas puede usar solo una porcentual de su poder e igualar solamente al hombre más fuerte de la tierra, regla a la cual están sujetas también su madre, tía, hermanas y prima.

Sus pasatiempos son:

tocar la guitarra, y más adelante sabrá componer canciones.

Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus hermanas.

Le gustan las comidas a base de pescado y mariscos, siendo el pulpo su favorito, por eso cada vez que ve una tienda de Takoyaki tiene la necesidad de comprar una porción de este.

No le gusta tomar la leche y parece haber heredado el miedo a las inyecciones como su abuelo.

Aún cuando se haya graduado de chunin a los 10 años Diva le pidió a Naruto que en vez de mandarlo a misiones pudiera regresar a la academia para poder seguir creando lazos con sus compañeros y amigos, queriendo que tuviera una infancia normal como cualquier otro niño de su edad hasta la graduación.

En casa tiene a un perro Husky de nombre Kiri.

Le gustan todos los animales que pertenezcan a la familia de los caninos, entre ellos perros, lobos y zorros. Por esta misma razón al momento de usar el Jutsu de Invocación este fue transportado hacia el Valle Nishizawa Keikoku, el cual se encuentra en el interior del Bosque Yamanashi, donde viven Gina y Kuro junto con su manada de lobos.


	2. Uchiha Nanami

**Biografía de Uchiha Nanami**

* * *

 **Nombre:** Nanami Uchiha (うちは七海, _Uchiha Nanami_ ), aunque al tener como padrastro a Shinichi Okazaki su nombre en su mundo cambia a el de Nanami Okazaki (岡崎七海, _Okazaki Nanami_ )

 **Especie:** Al igual que sus hermanos es una mestiza con la sangre del80% Saiyajin, 15% chiróptera y 5% restante humana.

 **Cumpleaños:** 7 de Diciembre

 **Edad:**

Academia Ninja: 11 años

Boruto The Movie: 12 años

 **Estatura:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto: 1,49

 **Peso:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto: 37 kg

 **Lugar de Nacimiento:** Capital del Oeste

 **Afiliación/Lealtad:**

Konoha

Clan Uchiha

Familia Okazaki

Familia Son

 **Equipo:** Equipo Tenten

 **Clan:** Clan Uchiha

 **Familia:** Hija de Diva Okazaki y Sasuke Uchiha, hermana menor de Yusuke y Sarada, pero hermana mayor de Akemi los hijos de su madre con Shinichi. Sus abuelos son Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, y su tío es Itachi Uchiha por parte de papá, mientras que por parte de Diva tiene a Son Goku y Chi-chi de abuelos, y sus tíos son Gohan, Saya y Goten, y sus primas son Belle y Pan.

 **Aspecto físico:** Es muy parecida a Diva en aspecto físico a su edad, con la ligera diferencia que su flequillo es recto y separado hacia la derecha a diferencia de Diva, quien lo tiene algo desordenado y un poco más corto. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello lacio bastante largo, menos que el de Akemi, pero más largo que el de Sarada.

Al igual que su madre a su edad es considerada muy hermosa por parte de muchos chicos, es solamente superada en belleza por Nara Karura y su prima Belle. Es tan parecida a Diva que a veces los adultos y el mismo Sasuke piensan que es Diva más joven.

Aún cuando sean gemelas ella es más alta que Akemi y de Sarada.

 **Personalidad:** A diferencia del aspecto, su personalidad la heredó de su padre, es orgullosa y testaruda, pero al mismo tiempo es muy cariñosa y comprensiva, sólo con los que según ella se lo merecen.

Siente un gran rencor hacia su padre, por no estar presente en sus vidas pero más que nada por hacer sufrir a su querida hermana mayor, Sarada.

Al igual que Sarada piensa que Boruto es muy molesto y no soporta sus intentos de llamar la atención de su padre, considerándos muy infantiles. No llega a comprender el querer que su padre le preste atención ya que ella al no tener a Sasuke como figura paterna se refugia y le pide consejos a Shinichi a quien considera a él como su verdadero padre.

Otra similitud con Sasuke es que los dos pueden llegar a ser muy hostiles, rencorosos, crueles y fríos, en el caso de Nanami ella solo los usa esta parte de su personalidad en contra de la única persona a la cual ella más odia, su padre Sasuke, haciendo que este tenga que soportar sus comentarios malintencionados. Ya que ella con ninguna otra persona se comporta así, sólo con èl.

Otro aspecto de su personalidad que heredó de Sasuke y que comparte con su hermana mayor Sarada es su ser más reservada y no fiarse tanto de las demás personas aún más siendo extraños que no conocen, a comparación de su hermana menor Akemi quien es más abierta y espontánea a la hora de hablar con las personas, casi igualando a Boruto.

Aunque tenga ese lado de su personalidad con las demás personas de la aldea es siempre muy educada, tranquila, cariñosa, gentil y social. Tal es su cambio de actitud cuando ve a Sasuke que las personas que la conocen se les dificulta reconocer que se trata de la misma dulce chica de antes.

Tiende a molestarse bastante fácilmente, rasgo que heredó de su abuela Chichi.

 **Naturaleza del Chakra:** Elemento Fuego, Elemento Rayo, Elemento Agua, Elemento Vapor, Elemento Yang.

 **Habilidades**

Tiene un estilo de lucha mano a mano, prefiriendo esta a las armas, muy posiblemente debido a su sangre guerrera de Saiyajin. Aún cuando no haya pasado por la etapa de transición puede usar habilidades que la hacen más fuerte que una kunoichi promedio

 **Control del chakra:** Como sus hermanos tiene un gran control sobre su chakra, habiendo entrenado desde pequeña y haber adquirido la capacidad de volar desde una muy temprana edad. Su control es tan grande que ella y Akemi fueron las primeras en poder lograr caminar sobre el agua y sobre las paredes durante su entrenamiento en la academia ninja. Gracias a su sangre saiyajin tiene grandes reservas de chakra/ki en su cuerpo el cual hace que tenga mucha resistencia durante una batalla.

 **Kekkei Genkai:**

 **Sharingan:** despertó su Sharingan a los once años, después de ver que Sasuke casi ataca a Sarada y defender a su hermana mayor junto a Akemi. Su Sharingan al igual que el de su hermano Yusuke es azul, siempre por la misma anomalía genética al ser en parte un quiróptero. Es gracias a su Sharingan que Sasuke se dio cuenta que las tres eran sus hijas, al reconocer el mismo color en Yusuke.

 **Mangekyo Sharingan:** Aún no lo despierta, lo hará más adelante, junto con Sarada y Akemi.

 **Taijutsu:** Tiene habilidades naturales para el taijutsu, siendo de entre las dos gemelas la más fuerte, también es gracias a los continuos entrenamiento de ella y sus hermanos con su abuelo Goku. Aún cuando no haya despertado del todo estas habilidades puede usar la velocidad de su sangre quiróptero, aunque a una menor escala que la de su madre y tía, al ser quirópteros que ya pasaron por la transición.

 **Bukijutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu:** Como miembro del clan Uchiha, Nanami al igual que sus hermanos tiene una gran afinidad y gran manejo en el empleo de los shuriken y kunai.

 **Ninjutsu:**

Al pertenecer al clan Uchiha tiene una gran afinidad con el elemento Fuego, no obstante es capaz de usar el elemento Yang también y más adelante otros elementos como el Elemento Agua y llegará a dominar perfectamente el Elemento Vapor.

Aunque no del todo, gracias al Sharingan es capaz de copiar el Jutsu Clon de Sombra de Boruto, aunque como lo adquirió muy recientemente no logra realizarlo por completo.

 **Saiyajin:**

 **Transformación:** logra transformarse en el Super Saiyajin fase uno.

 **Capacidad para volar:** tiene la capacidad para volar desde los pocos meses de vida como sus hermanos y primas.

 **Resistencia:** Aún cuando está habilidad también sea por su parte quiróptero, su cuerpo es muy resistente a ataques de mano a mano y a posibles heridas graves de armas, como dagas, shuriken, espadas las cuales gracias a las células de quiróptero se regeneran al instante, aunque debido a que no ha despertado del todo no puede usarla al 100%, pero si gracias a sus células saiyajin.

 **Quirópteros:** estas habilidades al igual que sus hermanos solo están latentes y sólo las puede usar a una menor escala que en comparación de su madre y tía.

 **Regeneración:** al ser en parte y poseer células de quiróptero puede regenerar cualquier parte u órgano de su cuerpo a una velocidad inimaginable en tanto tenga suficiente sangre en su cuerpo, sin la necesidad de ninjutsu médico o de las semillas senzu.

 **Velocidad:** Como todo quiróptero es extremadamente veloz, logrando correr 10 veces más rápido que un ser humano normal.

 **Inmortal:** Al ser un quiróptero puede resistir ataques mortales a los cuales un ser humano normal moriría, como balas, cañones y puñales. La única manera en que podrían matarlo sería cortandole la cabeza.

 **Belleza:** belleza no solo heredada de su madre como al igual que sus hermanos también por sus genes quirópteros, los cuales junto con la de su hermana menor despertarán después de los 16 años de edad. Ella lo usará a veces a su ventaja para poder engatusar a los hombres y mujeres con sus encantos.

 **Inteligencia:** Es extremadamente inteligente, capaz de realizar complicados problemas, solo siendo superada por Akemi y Karura, aunque muy fácilmente también Shikadai puede superar a las hermanas Uchiha.

 **Debilidades:** Aparte de los shurikens y kunai no sabe usar otro tipo de arma, siendo muy mala usando cualquier otro tipo que no sean estos dos.

 **Relaciones**

 **Akemi Uchiha:** Al ser gemelas ambas están muy ligadas la una una a la otra, sin embargo, a veces pueden llegar a tener peleas muy fuertes cuando empiezan a hablar de su padre biológico, al tener ambas opiniones en contraste sobre él.

La mayoría del tiempo son muy unidas, y aunque se entristecieron cuando tuvieron que separarse al pertenecer a equipos diferentes aceptaron la situación diciendo que era inevitable, ya que tener a dos miembros del clan Uchiha en un equipo ya era demasiado.

Aunque tenían pensado hacer un equipo con ellas y Sarada, las tres pensaron que sería un equipo demasiado desequilibrado y optaron por ir a equipos diferentes.

Aunque sean gemelas Nanami se parece más a su madre en aspecto y en personalidad a su padre y abuela Chichi, mientras que Akemi se parece más a Sasuke en aspecto y en personalidad a Diva.

 **Yusuke Uchiha:** Al igual que sus hermanas quiere mucho a su hermano mayor y lo admira por su perseverancia y por superar sus propias debilidades. De vez en cuando le sorprende el gran parecido que su hermano mayor tiene con Sasuke, sin embargo se alegra que lo que lo distingue de este es su personalidad más abierta y espontánea, claro rasgo de la personalidad de Diva.

Sabe que si ella o cualquiera de sus hermanos estuviera en peligro él los rescataría, aunque no le guste mucho ser tratada como dice ella "una damisela en apuros" sabe reconocer cuando necesita la ayuda de sus compañeros y hermanos, cualidad que Yusuke y Diva le hicieron aprender.

 **Sarada Uchiha:** Es su media hermana, mayor de unos cuantos meses y la quiere mucho.

Se siente triste cuando en el Gaiden por un error se pensaba que su verdadera madre era Karin y no Sakura, empezando a odiar aún más a su padre biológico.

Aunque se quieran mucho eso no significa que no dudaría en atacarla durante una batalla como en los examenes chunin.

 **Diva Okazaki:** Quiere mucho a su mamá, no obstante a veces se pregunta como pudo ella quedar embarazada de Sasuke cuando ni siquiera lo amaba, a lo que la madre siempre responde que es complicado.

 **Shinichi Okazaki:** Nanami adora a Shinichi, lo considera más a él como padre que al mismo Sasuke, tanto así que una vez expresó su deseo de que él fuera su verdadero padre y no el Uchiha. Pero Shinichi hizo que se retractara de haber dicho eso, porque aunque él no conoce muy bien a Sasuke está más que seguro que el hombre los ama a cada uno de ellos.

Comparten las mismas aficiones con Akemi por la música, fue justamente Shinichi quien les enseñó a tocar el piano a ambas desde que eran pequeñas. Lo llama "papá".

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** Es poco decir que no soporta estar en presencia de Sasuke, cada vez que lo tiene cerca es muy hostil con él, tanto así que para no hacer pasar a los demás un rato incómodo siempre se retira a otra habitación para no tener que verlo.

Desde lo que pasó en el Gaiden en donde casi atacó a Sarada lo tolera mucho menos.

Según las propias palabras de Nanami para ella él solo es "Qué haya sido el donador de esperma, eso no lo convierte en mi padre".

Sin embargo su rencor hacía Sasuke ni ella misma no lo puede explicar, por eso se convenció ella misma que es por nunca estar con sus familias e hijos. Sin embargo, la razón a esta actitud es mucho más profunda que eso. Se dirige hacia él siempre muy fríamente, llamándolo "Señor Uchiha".

Por su parte Sasuke cada vez que la ve no puede evitar recordar a Diva su misma edad, ya que aún cuando esté casado con Sakura y la quiera, esté aún ama profundamente a Diva y con ella a todos sus hijos, irónicamente ella no soporta verlo y debe aceptar y soportar el rechazo de su hija.

 **Abuelos:** su abuelo favorito es Goku porque lo considera muy infantil, casi como si fuera un niño y eso la divierte, a veces debido a su personalidad infantil lo considera más como un hermano que un abuelo. Aunque también lo respeta al ser su maestro y obedece cada orden que este le de sin objetar, solo cuando lo cree necesario.

Quiere mucho a su abuela Chichi y se entienden muy bien, al tener ambas el mismo temperamento, aunque esta última no esté de acuerdo en que sus nietos peleen respeta sus decisiones y la de sus madres.

 **Equipo Tenten:** sus compañeras de equipo son su prima Belle y una amiga de la academia ninja, Karura. Aunque en un principio pensó que eran un equipo bastante singular las habilidades de cada una resultaron ser muy compatibles entre ellas, haciéndolas uno de los mejores equipos que se graduaron de la academia.

Al comienzo su mayor interacción era con Belle y no hablaba mucho con Karura haciendo el ambiente algo incómodo, pero con el pasar de los días las tres se hicieron muy buenas amigas y ayudó el que Belle fuera la mejor amiga de Karura. Aunque en un principio dudara de las capacidades de Tenten como sensei tuvo que replantearse cuando la salvó durante una misión, llegando a admirarla por su destreza aún cuando no pueda usar ninjutsu.

Tenten por su parte a veces dice que Nanami le recuerda a Neji, siendo en un comienzo más reservada y seria, además por no confiar en ella como su sensei al saber que no usaba ningún tipo de ninjutsu, al igual que lo hacía su compañero con Gai-sensei.

Le parece muy gracioso que se parezca en aspecto a Diva pero en personalidad a Sasuke, ya que cuando los recuerda estos dos eran totalmente opuestos el uno del otro. Lo mismo piensa de su gemela Akemi, al haber heredado el aspecto de Sasuke y la personalidad de Diva.

 **Curiosidades:**

Le gustan todos los animales en general, pero en contraste con su hermano mayor su predilección son los felinos.

Su nombre significa "siete mares", le fue dado en honor a Nana (ナナ) amiga de su madre y su tía Saya a la cual ambas admiraban, respetaban y consideraban una hermana mayor, además de tener como referencia a Naruto al ser el séptimo Hokage y también a el mar. Si se cambia su segundo kanji 海 (mar) por 美 (belleza) o 生 (vida), su nombre tendría otros significados siendo los siguientes, "siete bellezas" y "siete vidas". La primera primera en referencia a su abuela Mikoto Uchiha y la segunda por su predilección por los gatos y haciendo referencia a las siete vidas de estos.

Las personas más cercanas a ella suelen llamarla con diminutivos; Diva, Shinichi, Yusuke y Saya la llaman Nana, mientras que Akemi, Sarada y Belle suelen llamarla Nami. Aunque a ella no le molesta que otras personas usen sus diminutivos al momento de llamarla, le gusta porque piensa que es demasiado largo llamarla con su nombre completo.

Coincidentemente su nombre también hace referencia al día en que nació, siendo el día 7 del doceavo mes del año, siendo su primer kanji 七 (siete).

Nanami y Akemi comparten a un perro (hembra) a la que llamaron Yuki, la cual es la compañera del Husky de su hermano.

Sus gustos y hobbys son:

Al igual que Akemi le gustan los dulces, siendo su favorito el pastel de frutas.

Le gustan la carne y las verduras, siendo las espinacas y los tomates sus favoritos y le encanta comer el yakiniku en el restaurante YakinikuQ.

Odia el pescado aunque cuando su madre lo cocina si lo come, aunque a regañadientes.

Gracias a su biología como sus demás familiares (menos su padre y Sarada) puede comer grandes cantidades de comida sin engordar, ya que sus estomago digiere la comida 10 veces más rápido que el de un ser humano promedio.


	3. Uchiha Akemi

**Biografía de Uchiha Akemi**

* * *

 **Nombre:** Akemi Uchiha (うちは明美, _Uchiha Akemi_ ), aunque también es conocida como Akemi Okazaki (岡崎明美, _Okazaki Akemi_ ) al ser Shinichi Okazaki su padrastro.

 **Especie:** Es una mestiza, siendo en un 80% Saiyajin, un 15% chiróptera y el 5% restante humana.

 **Cumpleaños:** 9 de Diciembre

 **Edad:**

11 años (Naruto Gaiden)

12 años (Boruto The Movie)

 **Estatura:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto: 1,47

 **Peso:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto: 35 kg

 **Lugar de Nacimiento:** Capital del Oeste

 **Afiliación:**

Konoha

Clan Uchiha

Familia Okazaki

 **Clan:** ClanUchiha

 **Equipo:** Equipo Konohamaru

 **Familia:** Hija menor de Sasuke Uchiha y Diva Okazaki, hermana gemela de Nanami y hermana menor de Yusuke y media hermana de Sarada, además de ser la media hermana mayor de Akihiko, Rui y Yuna Okazaki.

 **Descripción física:** Una chica muy hermosa, belleza heredada por los genes chiróptera de Diva y los genes del clan Uchiha de Sasuke. Posee unos grandes ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color que el de Sasuke, además de ser igual a él en aspecto, siendo de entre la hermanas mujeres la que más se parece a él en lo que en aspecto se refiere.

Su largo cabello lo lleva siempre en una coleta alta, el cual le llega hasta la espalda y es ondulado como el de Diva. Es considerada junto con sus hermanas una de las chicas más hermosas de la aldea, siendo superada solo por Nara Karura, hija de Temari y Shikamaru Nara.

 **Personalidad:** En contraste con su aspecto que se asemeja al de su padre, su personalidad es alegre, amigable y positiva como la de su madre. Confía ciegamente en las personas y piensa que sin importar cuán malvada pueda ser una siempre habrá bondad en el corazón de las personas. Quiere mucho a su familia y lo que más quiere es defender la de cualquier peligro, aunque eso signifique sacrificarse a sí misma. No le gusta el escándalo, prefiriendo lugares tranquilos y pacíficos. Tiene una gran convicción y una fe casi ciega en el destino, ya que piensa que en un futuro Boruto puede que llegue a ser la salvación de su mundo.

Debido a su naturaleza tranquila y aún cuando tenga sangre saiyajin no le gusta pelear a diferencia de sus hermanos pero cuando la situación lo requiere no duda en entrar en acción para ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo.

 **Naturaleza del Chakra:** Elemento Fuego, Elemento Agua, Elemento Tierra y Elemento Yin.

 **Habilidades:** si bien no entrena mucho tiene grandes habilidades y puede gracias a su Sharingan copiar cualquier tipo de técnica solo con verla una vez, aunque aunque esta capacidad la tenía desde antes de poder activarlo. Por tal razón tanto Goku como Vegeta piensan que tiene grandes capacidades escondidas como saiyajin y estas aumentarían solo si entrenara más como sus hermanos, pero debido a su naturaleza pacífica no lo hace como debería, pareciéndose en ese aspecto a su tío Gohan. Su tipo de combate es del tipo defensivo, prefiriendo estar detrás de ellos para así poder defenderlos y apoyarlos según lo requiera. Aunque cuando uno de ellos no puede luchar interviene y pasa a un tipo de combate ofensivo, siendo muy buena buena en ambos.

 **Control del chakra:** Como sus hermanos tiene un gran control sobre su chakra, habiendo entrenado desde pequeña y haber adquirido la capacidad de volar desde una muy temprana edad. Su control es tan grande que ella y su hermana mayor fueron las primeras en poder lograr caminar sobre el agua y sobre las paredes durante su entrenamiento en la academia ninja. Gracias a su sangre saiyajin tiene grandes reservas de chakra/ki en su cuerpo el cual hace que tenga mucha resistencia durante una batalla.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Como todos los Uchiha posee el Sharingan y más adelante despertará el Mangekyo Sharingan, fue la última de los hermanos Uchiha en despertar el Sharingan completamente, sin embargo será la segunda en despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **Sharingan:** al igual que Sarada parece que su Sharingan se basa más que nada en las ilusiones como su tío Itachi. Sus ilusiones aún para tener sólo un aspa en su ojo son muy poderosas, tanto para confundir los sentidos de un chunin y al confundir sus sentidos de orientación.

 **Mangekyo Sharingan:** Aún no lo despierta, lo hará más adelante, junto con Sarada y Nanami.

 **Taijutsu y fuerza física:** Al ser en parte una saiyajin tiene una gran fuerza física, al igual que su madre, su tía Saya y sus hermanos. Aunque sea muy fuerte la única que podría ganarle en fuerza sería su prima Belle, hija de su tía Saya, hermana mayor de Diva.

 **Bukijutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu:** Como miembro del clan Uchiha, Akemi al igual que sus hermanos tiene una gran afinidad y gran manejo en el empleo de los shuriken y kunai. Siendo muy diestra en el empleo de armas, llegando a ser la primera de la clase durante su permanencia en la academia ninja sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **Ninjutsu:**

Al pertenecer al clan Uchiha tiene una gran afinidad con el elemento Fuego, no obstante es capaz de usar el elemento Yin también y más adelante otros elementos como el Elemento Agua y el Elemento Tierra.

Como Sara y Nanami es capaz aunque no del todo, gracias al Sharingan puede copiar el Jutsu Clon de Sombra de Boruto, aunque como lo adquirió muy recientemente no logra realizarlo por completo.

 **Saiyajin:**

 **Transformaciones:** Puede transformarse hasta el super saiyajin fase uno.

 **Capacidad para volar:** tiene la capacidad para volar desde los pocos meses de vida como sus hermanos y primas.

 **Resistencia:** Aún cuando está habilidad también sea por su parte quiróptero, su cuerpo es muy resistente a ataques de mano a mano y a posibles heridas graves de armas, como dagas, shuriken, espadas las cuales gracias a las células de quiróptero se regeneran al instante, aunque debido a que no ha despertado del todo no puede usarla al 100%, pero si gracias a sus células saiyajin.

 **Quirópteros:** estas habilidades al igual que sus hermanos solo están latentes y sólo las puede usar a una menor escala que en comparación de su madre y tía.

 **Regeneración:** Como todos los chiróptera y saiyajin tiene una gran velocidad de regeneración, sin embargo sus genes chiróptera agilizan esta habilidad, un claro ejemplo de esta sería aún cuando una espada llegara a atravesar un órgano vital este se regenera al instante sin dejar ni una sola cicatriz, como si nunca la hubieran lastimado.

 **Velocidad:** Como todo quiróptero es extremadamente veloz, logrando correr 10 veces más rápido que un ser humano normal.

 **Inmortal:** Al ser un quiróptero puede resistir ataques mortales a los cuales un ser humano normal moriría, como balas, cañones y puñales. La única manera en que podrían matarla sería cortandole la cabeza.

 **Belleza:** belleza no solo heredada de su madre como al igual que sus hermanos también por sus genes quirópteros, los cuales junto con la de su hermana mayor despertarán después de los 16 años de edad.

 **Inteligencia:** Es extremadamente inteligente, capaz de realizar complicados problemas, solo siendo superada por Karura, aunque muy fácilmente también Shikadai puede superar a las hermanas Uchiha.

 **Debilidades:** su mayor debilidad es su falta de motivación a la hora de luchar, ya que con sus capacidades muy probablemente puede llegar a superar a sus hermanos mayores Nanami y Yusuke.

 **Relaciones:**

 **Hermanos:** Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos, especialmente con su gemela Nanami y con Sarada. Después del matrimonio de Diva con Shinichi se alegró que pudiera tener hermanos menores que ella (siendo de los Uchiha ella la más joven), queriendo mucho a su hermano menor Akihiko.

Le gusta tomarle el pelo a este y llamarlo "mi príncipe resplandeciente" en referencia a su nombre, aún sabiendo que a este no le gusta que lo llamen así.

Se lleva muy bien con todos sus hermanos, pero con la que mayormente habla de sus problemas es con Nanami debido a que son gemelas.

Le gusta escuchar a su hermano Yusuke tocar la guitarra, hasta lo molesta de vez en cuando con las chicas que siempre le coquetean preguntando cuando las invitará a salir. También será la primera de las hermanas Uchiha en fijarse por el interes romantico de su hermano por una chica.

Aunque la situación de su familia sea al cuanto ambigua le gusta esta tal y como es, ya que los hace "diferentes" del resto de las familias de la aldea.

 **Diva Okazaki:** Ama incondicionalmente a su madre y no cuestiona las decisiones que esta haya tomado en el pasado, respetandolas.

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** Al igual que sus hermanas mayores Sarada y Nanami, Akemi no conoció a su padre biológico hasta que tenía once años cuando Sarada quiso ir a buscarlo para poder conocerlo, aunque a Akemi y a Nanami no les importara mucho si llegarían algún día a conocerlo. Se puede decir que no fue la mejor manera de conocer a tu padre, cuando este le apunta una espada tu hermana mayor. Este hecho causó que tanto Akemi como Nanami activarán sus respectivos Sharingan al mismo tiempo, al ver como Sarada, su hermana mayor era amenazada por Sasuke y despertar un gran resentimiento en contra de él. Estás en un intento por proteger a su hermana se interpusieron entre la espada y Sarada para protegerla, aunque supieran que fuera en vano al ser su padre más fuerte. Este resentimiento se enfatizó aún más cuando se descubrió que Sarada no era hija de Sakura, sino de Karin, aunque más adelante se demostró ser toda una equivocación ya que Sarada sí era hija de Sakura. Sin embargo, Akemi cambiaría su actitud con Sasuke después de la derrota de Shin Uchiha y entender el porqué de la actitud tan fría de su padre y la razón por la cual no pasa mucho tiempo en la aldea, llegando a comprenderlo y a admirarlo como padre.

 **Shinichi Okazaki:** padrastrode Akemi y sus hermanos mayores, lo considera como si fuera su verdadero padre, aún más que Sasuke al haber estado más en contacto con él que con Sasuke. Siempre que tiene un problema iba a pedirle un consejo a Shinichi, no obstante después de la reconciliación de Sasuke con sus hijas Akemi se empezó a sentir más apegada a Sasuke. Aunque eso no signifique que su cariño por Shinichi haya disminuido, más bien todo lo contrario ya que sigue considerándolo una gran figura paterna, al haber estado con ella y sus hermanos durante la mayoría de sus infancias y el poder enseñarle cosas que su padre no puede.

 **Equipo Konohamaru:** se lleva muy bien con todos sus miembros, haciendo la mayoría del tiempo equipo con Sarada al tener habilidades que se complementan la una con la otra, logrando un fantástico trabajo en equipo ya que confían ciegamente que la una le defiende de ataques de otros oponentes.

Aunque no lo parezca le cae muy bien Boruto, desde los días en la academia y reconoce el potencial que este podría alcanzar si sólo se esforzara un poco más en sus entrenamientos. Igualmente le gusta gastarle bromas y tomarle el pelo, haciendo equipo con Sarada en ocasiones, con la clara diferencia de que Sarada habla seriamente cuando esta insulta a Boruto, mientras que Akemi lo hace más como una broma que como un insulto a su compañero, mostrando su personalidad juguetona.

No interactúa mucho con Mitsuki como lo hace con Boruto y Sarada, sin embargo confía en él y en sus habilidades como ninja al momento de una batalla, además de considerarlo un valioso aliado es para ella un amigo.

En cuanto a Konohamaru, lo respeta como sensei pero de vez en cuando le molesta el desorden que hay en su oficina, reprendiendolo y diciéndole que debería de ordenarlo en vez de andar de flojo. Pasando por alto ese detalle es muy respetuosa con este aún cuando sabe que es más fuerte que él y tiene muy en cuenta sus consejos con respecto a su estilo de lucha.

 **Curiosidades:**

Su nombre significa "belleza que brilla", se lo dio Sasuke después de nacer en honor a su madre, Mikoto Uchiha a la cual Diva y Sasuke querían mucho. Aunque si se cambia su segundo kanji 美 (belleza) por 海 (mar) su nombre también puede llegar a significar "mar brillante", en referencia a lo que más ama su madre el mar.

Algo curioso es que aún cuando sean gemelas, el cumpleaños de Akemi se festeja dos días después del de su hermana Nanami. Esto se debe a que Akemi nació dos días después de Nanami, debido a una complicación durante el parto, teniendo como consecuencia que sus cumpleaños fueran en diferentes días.

Sus pasatiempos y gustos son:

Le gusta tocar el piano y el bajo, las cuales aprendió a tocar gracias a Shinichi.

Al igual que Karura le encanta comer gyoza.

Le gustan los dulces, sobretodo el helado sabor chocolate y mango.

Sus platos favoritos son todos los que sean a base de guisos.

Gracias a su biología (quiróptero y saiyajin) puede comer grandes cantidades de comida sin engordar ni un solo gramo.

Ella y Nanami tienen un perro (hembra) llamada Yuki.


	4. Nara Karura

**Biografía de Nara Karura**

* * *

 **Nombre:** Karura Nara (奈良加瑠羅, _Nara Karura_ )

 **Familia:** Hija menor de Temari y Shikamaru Nara, hermana melliza de Shikadai. Miembro del clan Nara (aunque no lo parezca) y del clan del Kazekage.

 **Cumpleaños:** 23 de septiembre

 **Edad:**

Academia Ninja: 11 años

Boruto The Movie: 12 años

 **Lugar de Nacimiento:** Konoha

 **Estatura:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto: 1,50 m

 **Peso:**

Academia Ninja-Boruto : 36 kg

 **Afiliación/Lealtad:**

Konoha

Clan Nara

Clan Kazekage

Suna

 **Equipo:** Equipo Tenten

 **Clan:** Clan Nara, Clan Kazekage

 **Descripción física:** cabello rubio y largo hasta la espalda, de pequeña lo llevaba corto como Temari, aunque se lo dejaron crecer por petición de Yoshino; Nanami una vez dijo que cuando su cabello está a la luz del sol se pueden ver en este matices rojizos, muy probablemente heredado de su tío Gaara. Heredó los ojos de su madre, teniendo grandes ojos verdes con forma almendrada y largas pestañas negras las cuales hacen que sus ojos sean considerados aún más hermosos y profundos al verla.

Tez blanca, de estatura mediana y corporatura delgada. Su peinado típico hasta los 14 años consta de una media trenza, recogida en una coleta en la parte trasera de la nuca; usa ese peinado desde que su Shikamaru se lo hizo a los 8 años. Desde los 15 años debido a que ya no tiene flequillo lleva el cabello suelto, aunque cuando está en una misión se la recoge en una coleta o una trenza dejando uno que otro cabello suelto.

Ya desde pequeña muchas personas la consideraban muy linda, aún para su edad. Al pasar los años se convierte en una joven muy atractiva y hermosa, tanto que hasta supera en belleza a las hermanas Uchiha (Sarada, Akemi y Nanami), llegando en ocasiones a ser comparada con una diosa. Sumando su alegre y dulce personalidad junto con su bella sonrisa hace que todos los chicos de la aldea estén enamorados de ella, junto con los de otras aldeas. Es calificada como la mujer más hermosa de Konoha, aún para su corta edad.

Tiene un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, el cual es en realidad un sello. Lleva siempre un collar de plata al cuello con perlas blancas adornando el portafoto del centro, en donde Karura puso una foto de su familia. Fue un regalo de Shikamaru, nunca se lo saca, solo cuando tiene que ducharse.

 **Personalidad:** alegre y extrovertida, opuesta a su hermano, en varios aspectos, aunque al igual que él tiene un alto sentido de la moral y no le gustan las trampas. Ama profundamente a su familia, siendo lo más importante para ella, Shikamaru es literalmente su héroe y ella lo adora, siendo correspondida por él. Considera a sus amigos parte de su familia, siendo su mejor amiga Belle, hija de Saya; aunque desde los exámenes chunin podría muy fácilmente también ser Yodo. Siempre lista a sacrificar su vida si fuera necesario para salvar la de alguno de ellos, más aún si se trata de Shikadai.

No le gustan las injusticias y que las personas se metan con los más débiles. Debido a que es muy hermosa los chicos siempre están detrás de ella invitando a salir o dándole uno que otro obsequio, los cuales ella trata de rechazar amablemente para no lastimar sus sentimientos, aunque en realidad todo eso ella lo califica como molesto, llegando irritarla, pero no lo hace ver.

Es además astuta y calculadora, a veces se aprovecha de los chicos que están enamorados de ella para mandarlos a que hagan cosas por ella, literalmente se aprovecha de ellos, aunque como es muy educada siempre les da las gracias por su ayuda.

Aunque parezca disciplinada, de vez en cuando llega a ser muy distraída, como si tuviera la cabeza entre las nubes, tanto así que en ocasiones llega a perderse o a separarse del grupo, siendo este un dolor de cabeza para Shikamaru y Temari cuando era niña, ya que se perdía constantemente al quitarle los ojos de encima aunque solo fuera unos segundos y ellos eran lo que tenían que ir a buscarla.

 **Naturaleza del chakra:** Elemento Yin, Elemento Viento, Elemento Tifón y Elemento Agua.

 **Habilidades:**

 **Ninjutsu:** Al igual que Shikadai es muy hábil en el manejo del elemento aire como del elemento Yin. Aunque al comienzo no podía controlar bien su chakra, antes de los exámenes chunin y gracias a su entrenamiento con Tenten pudo lograrlo. Sabiendo ahora controlar tanto el elemento Yin, heredado de su padre y elemento Viento, heredado de su madre. Más adelante logrará dominar el elemento agua y el Kekkei Genkai del clan de sus fallecidos tío abuelo y abuela.

Junto con Shikadai y con la ayuda de sus padres ambos lograrán crean nuevas técnicas, fusionando su elemento aire y la manipulación de las sombras del elemento Yin.  
Como su Disparo Sucesivo de Sombras en donde el usuario materializa sus sombras separándolas de la principal y con el elemento aire se convierten en proyectiles o hasta en pequeñas lanzas que si perforan su objetivo pueden hacer que este no pueda moverse, además de usar los proyectiles para manipular la sombra y lograr el Jutsu de Sombra Estrangulante en el oponente. Se inspiraron al ver la técnica de su tío Gaara, Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena.

Con el tiempo Karura aprenderá a fusionarlas con su elemento agua y el elemento tifón.

 **Bunshinjutsu:** Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Humana parecido al Jutsu: Clones de Sombra la diferencia es que se crea una copia exacta de la persona usando su propia sombra o de las sombras que hay alrededor, las cuales se emplean como distracción. Tienen como ventaja que al ser realmente sombras y no cuerpos sólidos pueden traspasar paredes a través de pequeños orificios o incluso sin ellos, llegando a ser muy útiles a la hora del espionaje.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Con el tiempo Karura logró dominar los dos Kekkei Genkai del clan de su abuela, siendo el último no realmente un elemento, pero más bien una habilidad heredada a través de la genética, pudiendo ser usada solo por las mujeres del clan, como era el caso de su abuela materna, Karura. Desafortunadamente su madre no llegó a heredar, y los del consejo de Suna llegaron a pensar que con la muerte de Karura esa habilidad se había perdido para siempre, sin embargo se sorprendieron cuando se descubrió que Karura desde muy temprana edad podía usarla, aunque fuera inconscientemente, lo que llevó a una disputa entre los ancianos del consejo de Suna y Konoha y los padres de la niña.

El elemento tifón es un Kekkei Genkai, al igual que la habilidad de su abuela este es heredado por medio de la genética a los descendientes del clan, siendo Yashamaru y su hermana menor los únicos que quedaban. Karura logrará dominarlo del todo cuando tenga 16 años.

 **Taijutsu** : Debido a que al comienzo no podía controlar bien su chakra tuvo que valerse de sus armas ninja y entrenar su cuerpo, para que este fuera más resistente durante las batallas, y según la misma Karura afirma no quería ser un estorbo para los demás o compañeras de equipo.

Otra habilidad física de Karura es su velocidad innata, habilidad muy presente durante la academia, siendo de entre las kunoichi de su generación la más rápida, tal vez hasta incluso de toda Konoha.

Gracias a esto y siguiendo el mismo concepto del anterior Raikage junto con Shikadai lograron crear nuevas técnicas que funden el elemento Yin y el elemento aire con su taijutsu.

 **Nintaijutsu:** su disciplina en el taijutsu junto con el manejo más experimentado de Shikadai con sus elementos en común y tomando como ejemplo la técnica del cuarto Raikage hizo que ellos combinarán su elemento aire y el taijutsu creando el Modo Chakra del Elemento Viento, el cual a diferencia del Rayo solo lo usan como escudo defensivo, al lograr controlar el flujo de aire a su alrededor pueden hacer que los ataques de sus oponentes pierdan intensidad y no sean más que pequeños golpes que ni siquiera sienten al ser efectuados.

Además de eso pudieron modificar su Modo Chakra del elemento Viento, convirtiéndola también en una técnica ofensiva, para ser usada tanto en corto como en largo alcance. Gracias a la manipulación de su chakra pueden usar el aire a su alrededor no sólo como escudo sino también como arma, canalizando ese mismo aire en sus extremidades tanto sea brazos o piernas para hacer más devastadores sus ataques. Esta técnica la usa más que nada Karura al ser de los dos hermanos la más experimentada en el taijutsu, haciendo que sus golpes sean igual de devastadores que los de Sarada, capaz de romperle más de cuatro costillas a un hombre adulto. Más adelante Karura lo modificará de nuevo fusionando su elemento aire con el agua, usando el agua ya presente en el aire para que sus ataques sean más aniquiladores para el adversario.

Inteligencia: Como todos los miembros del clan Nara es extremadamente inteligente, siendo muy analítica y observadora, al igual que su hermano y su padre poseé un IQ de 200 o hasta superior. Es una muy hábil estratega, como se demostró durante la guerra de los sexos en la Academia, guiando a las chicas para bloquearles el paso a los chicos.

 **Debilidades:** Al comienzo no sabía controlar su flujo de chakra siendo esto un problema durante la batalla o entrenamientos, ya que se cansaba muy rápido o podía hasta llegar a caer enferma por la poca cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo. Sin embrago gracias a los entrenamientos con Tenten y Temari logró superar esta debilidad, lograndolo antes de que empezaran los exámenes chunin.

 **Relaciones:**

 **Shikamaru Nara:** Ama profundamente a su papá, literalmente lo adora, se puede decir que es la 'niñita de papá'. Por el lado de Shikamaru ella es su pequeña princesa, desde pequeña siempre la ha consentido en todo, cosa que ella aprovecha a su ventaja en ocasiones para manipularlo. A este le gusta cuando su hija canta, diciendo junto con su hijo que encuentra su voz muy relajante.

Es muy protector con ella, aún más desde hace unos años atrás cuando Karura enfermó gravemente en su infancia junto con el incidente de Hidan, por un tiempo ese último hizo que él se volviera demasiado sobre protector hasta el punto de lo absurdo, llegó a tal extremo que no la dejaba salir de casa sin su compañía, el de su esposa o Shikadai.

Karura tiene su carácter siendo muy pacífica y para nada conflictiva, aunque no sea perezosa como él a su edad, más bien todo lo contrario. Le gusta molestarlo y gastarle bromas 'inofensivas' las cuales siempre lo ponen en problemas con su esposa Temari.

No le gusta que se le acerquen los chicos, siendo muy celoso al respecto, tanto así que junto con Shikadai ahuyenta a los posibles 'novios' que se le acercan, del mismo modo ella es celosa con él, ya que no le gustan que otras mujeres aparte de Temari coqueten con su papá.

A veces la niña junto con su hermano sienten la ausencia de su padre, cosa que los pone muy tristes, aunque trata de ser comprensiva ya que entiende que su padre trabaja para el bienestar de la aldea, así que nunca le reprocha nada, aunque esto a veces no funciona.

 **Temari** : parecida a Temari en aspecto físico, pero no en caracter, aunque tanto Shikamaru como Shikadai saben que no hay que hacerla enojar, ya que cuando se molesta puede incluso llegar a ser más peligrosa que Temari y Yoshino juntas. Ayuda a su mamá en todo lo que puede, cocinar, limpiar la casa o lavar y tender la ropa, obligando a Shikadai a ayudarla, si él es tan desafortunado de llegar en el momento equivocado.

Temari por su parte al igual que a Shikadai la ama incondicionalmente, a diferencia de su hijo y esposo nunca le ha levantado la voz o castigado, al ser muy buena estudiante y al no darle ningún problema, la misma Temari la califica como 'un pan de dios' y dice que es muy linda.

Temari será la encargada de enseñarle a ella y Shikadai a usar el elemento aire, además de haberlos hecho entrenar desde pequeños con los shuriken. Ella sabe que Karura es una muy buena kunoichi, por eso siempre la ánima a seguir adelante, aunque a veces pueda llegar a ser muy severa, y confía en el entrenamiento que Tenten le hace hacer para lograr dominar su chakra.

 **Shikadai Nara:** hermana menor y melliza de Shikadai. Es muy protectora, teniendo un complejo de hermano mayor, no deja que se le acerque ninguna chica, siendo un alivio para este último ya que ve todo eso como muy problemático. Las únicas chicas que deja que se le acerquen son sus amigas y compañeras de equipo, junto con Mirai y Yodo.

Shikadai al igual que Karura tiene un complejo de hermana menor, poniéndose al igual que su padre muy celoso cuando algún chico la invita a salir o le obsequia algo, junto con Shikamaru ahuyenta a todos sus pretendientes.

Se protegen el uno al otro, al igual que Shikamaru es muy sobre protector con ella, él sabe que es más que capaz de defenderse a sí misma aún así eso no hace que deje de preocuparse por su bienestar. Juntos y con la ayuda de sus padres y tíos lograron crear nuevos Jutsu los cuales usarán más adelante.

 **Tíos:** quiere mucho a sus tíos, siendo Gaara de los dos su favorito. Recuerda cuando él hacia figuras con su arena y los hacía jugar a Shikadai y a ella. Con Kankuro se lleva muy bien porque a ambos les gusta hacerle bromas a su padre, siendo al final Kankuro quien recibe todo el castigo por parte de Temari.

Ambos hermanos de la arena sienten un gran afecto y cariño hacia Karura al ser la hija de su hermana mayor, además de ser parte de su familia. Si alguien intentara lastimarla a ella o a Shikadai no dudarían ni un solo segundo en ir a su rescate y protegerlos de cualquier peligro.

Al ser Karura su única sobrina mujer al igual que Shikamaru son muy celosos con ella, siendo Kankuro el que ahuyenta a cualquier chico de Suna que intente acercarcele.

Aún cuando no pueda verlos mucho, cuando puede o se encuentra en una misión en Sunagakure va a visitarlos llevando siempre alguno que otro obsequio para ambos.

 **Abuelos:** se lleva muy bien con su abuela y la mujer adora a sus dos nietos sintiéndose orgullosa de ellos, Yoshino no para de decir que su belleza la heredó de ella, no sólo de su madre. Karura la acompaña todas las veces que está le pide para visitar la tumba de su abuelo Shikaku Nara.

Aún estando muertos le tiene mucho respeto a sus fallecidos abuelos, sobre todo a Karura y Shikaku, quienes sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger a sus seres queridos. A su abuelo Rasa al comienzo le tenía rencor al descubrir todo lo que habían pasado su madre y sus tíos por su culpa, tachandolo de despreciable y mal padre. Sin embargo después de que Gaara le contara lo que pasó durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi ella y Shikadai lo empezaron a ver con otros ojos, llegando tenerle cierto respeto. Cuando están de paso su familia junto con sus tíos visitan sus tumbas en Suna, junto con la de Yashamaru.

 **Mirai:** Karura ve a Mirai como una hermana mayor, del mismo modo Mirai también la ve como a una hermanita menor, además cuando Karura se lo pide esta accede a ayudarla con su entrenamiento.

Por un tiempo llegó a pensar que a Shikadai le gustaba Mirai, pero se equivocó. El mismo Shikadai lo desmintió diciéndole que si eso fuera cierto sería como estar enamorado de su hermana, ya que ve a Mirai como solo eso, una hermana.  
 **  
Compañeras de equipo:** sus compañeras de equipo son Belle, hija de Saya y Nanami Uchiha, hija de Diva y Sasuke Uchiha. Se lleva muy bien con ambas, siendo Belle su mejor amiga desde la Academia.

Sus elementos viento y tifón se complementan muy bien con el elemento rayo de Belle y el elemento fuego de Nanami, llegando a combinarlos siendo ataques poderosos y muy peligrosos, pero gracias a su trabajo de equipo son unos de los mejores equipos formados.

Su líder de equipo es Tenten, le tiene mucho afecto y respeto ya que gracias a ella y su entrenamiento logró controlar bien su chakra.

 **Compañeros de clase:** durante la época de academia se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo, sobretodo con las chicas, juntándose con el mismo grupo, siendo conformado por ella, Belle, Chocho, Akemi, Sarada, Nanami y Sumire, junto con otras dos chicas.

Al comienzo no interactuaba mucho con los chicos, pero al acentuarse su belleza con el pasar de los años estos se acercaban o le gastaban alguna broma para así llamar su atención, cosa que a ella le molestaba bastante, ignorandolos al final.

Al comienzo no soportaba la actitud de Boruto, considerándolo una molestia además de una distracción para la clase (aún cuando se conocían desde pequeños), sin embargo después de entender que lo hacía para llamar la atención de su papá el Hokage llegó a entenderlo y sentir empatia hacia él, ya que ella y su hermano entienden lo que es no tener una padre presente, son muy pocas veces las que Shikamaru llega a casa temprano, siendo la mayoría de noche o a veces ni llega por quedarse a ayudar a Naruto.

Se llevaba relativamente bien con las hermana Uchiha, aunque al comienzo tuvo uno que otro conflicto con Sarada al ser según lo dice Karura demasiado seria, después de lo sucedido en el Gaiden y el cambio de actitud de Sarada las dos al final se entendieron y se convirtieron en buenas amigas, Karura ve a Akemi como su principal rival además de amiga, al haberse esta última graduado como la mejor kunoichi de la academia, siendo Karura la segunda (aún cuando cuando no fuera muy diestra en el ninjutsu debido a su pobre control del chakra) por eso ella desea enfrentarse a su amiga (de forma amistosa). Con Nanami durante la academia tenían una relación normal, solo de compañeras, siendo ni caliente ni fría, aunque después de estar en el mismo equipo se volvieron muy unidas.

Se conocen desde muy pequeñas con Chocho, al ser sus padres grandes amigos, además de formar parte del Ino-Shika-Cho. Ellas al comienzo pensaron hacer que el nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho fuera con Karura, pero esta lo descartó ya que en esa época aún no sabía cómo controlar su chakra y solo sería un estorbo para ellos, cosa que entristeció un poco a Chocho ya que quería estar en el mismo equipo de Karura.

Con Inojin tiene una relación neutral, aunque confían plenamente el uno en el otro, Inojin por ser el compañero de equipo además de gran amigo de Shikadai, y Karura al ser la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos. Con el tiempo se irán conociendo mejor y se harán grandes amigos.

 **Curiosidades:**

Su gustos y pasatiempos:

Es el curry de chuleta de pato de su madre, diciendo que es lo más delicioso del mundo, además de gustarle los takoyaki y los gyoza.

A diferencia de Temari no le gustan mucho los dulces, pero si tuviera que elegir comer alguno, le gustan los Dorayaki.

La fruta que más disfruta comer son las fresas.

Al igual que su padre y hermano le gusta jugar al shogi, aunque no con tanta dedicación como ellos, ella esta más que nada como observadora, ayudando a su hermano, aunque ni aún así logran derrotar a Shikamaru.

Dar de comer a los venados del bosque del clan.

Leer libros, escuchar música con su reproductor y jugar juegos de consola con su hermano.

Lo que más le aterra es la oscuridad y los truenos, debido a un trauma cuando era más pequeña, lo cual es irónico ya que controla las sombras.

Es la más alta en el salón.


End file.
